Industrie du commerce de détail (on/offline)
Table des matières 'Introduction' Le commerce de détail est un moteur essentiel de l’économie mondiale qui est aussi en pleine évolution suite aux changements des habitudes d’achat des consommateurs et à l’évolution de la technologie, ce qui donne place au commerce de détail en-ligne, qui continue à prendre de plus en plus de place dans le monde des affaires. Les commerçants sont confrontés aujourd’hui à des grands défis et la compréhension des nouvelles façons de vendre et des techniques de communication pour rejoindre les consommateurs auront un grand impact dans leur future. C’est ainsi que l’étude du commerce de détail hors ligne, en ligne et l’impact de nouveaux outils de communication s’avère fondamentale pour les commerçants car le mix de ce concept prévoit un impact important dans les années à venir. L’évolution du commerce en ligne est démontrée aussi par l’augmentation du besoin de spécialistes dans le domaine car des institutions, telles que l’Université Laval, ajoute dans leur offre d’études, des programmes dédié à ce sujet. Le commerce de détail hors ligne 'Définition' Selon Statistique Canada , le commerce de détail "comprend les établissements dont l’activité principale consiste à vendre des marchandises au détail, généralement sans transformation, et à fournir des services connexes". En règle générale, font partie de ce secteur les établissements qui vendent des marchandises au détail et qui offrent un service après-vente. On peut aussi dire qui le commerce de détail c'est la vente de marchandises aux consommateurs finaux, et non pour la revente . C’est-à-dire que la vente au détail est la transaction finale de la chaîne d'approvisionnement. Le secteur de détail est normalement classé en trois types de produits, soit les produits alimentaires, les biens durables (électronique, meubles, électroménager, etc.) et les biens non-durables (vêtements, chaussures, produits de beauté, etc.). De plus, le commerce de détail a différents types de point de vente , tel que les grands magasins, les supermarchés, les magasins-entrepôt, les boutiques spécialisées, les centres commerciaux, les masins à escomptes/rabais, les détaillants en ligne, etc. 'L’importance du commerce de détail' Le commerce de détail est un important indicateur de la santé économique d'un pays. Une augmentation des ventes au détail peut indiquer que les consommateurs ont repris confiance au marché et/ou plus de revenus disponibles. D’ailleurs, le commerce de détail est un moteur essentiel et vital pour l'économie mondiale. Ce sont les employeurs les plus importants dans le monde et ils influencent directement et indirectement l’économie et les autres industries. En 2011, le marché de détail a représenté approximativement 22 % du PIB total. Au Canada, ce secteur est encore plus important, atteignant 26% du PIB canadien. 'Les chiffres' thumb|260px|Source : Canadean et Détail Québec Le commerce de détail canadien ne représente que 3,2 % du marché de détail mondial. Au Québec , le commerce de détail représente 22 % du total du marché de détail canadien. thumb|left|320px|Source : Canadean et Détail Québec Malgré toutes les difficultés rencontrées par le secteur ces dernières années, on constate une augmentation du volume des ventes du commerce de détail. Considérant les années 2007 à 2011, la croissance moyenne du commerce de détail dans le monde a atteint 7 %, tandis qu'au Canada et au Québec, le taux était de 3,2 % et 3,3 % , respectivement. L’avenir du commerce de détail est sur la bonne voie, car les acteurs du secteur prévoient une stabilité du nombre d’entreprises et d’emplois. 'Les plus grand détaillants mondiaux ' thumb|left|400px|Source : Deloitte . 'Les plus grand détaillants du Canada' thumb|left|400px|Source : theglobeandmail.com . Le commerce de détail électronique / E-Tailing 'Historique' Le lancement officiel d’internet s’est fait en 1993. Mais c’est depuis 1995, lorsque l’entreprise Amazon.com a été officiellement lancée, que le terme commerce de détail électronique commença à être utilisé par l’industrie. thumb|left|120px|Amazon Lorsque Jeff Bezos créa la compagnie Amazon.com en 1994, il voulait avoir l’opportunité d’offrir plus de livres qu’une entreprise Brick-to-mortar et être plus efficace que les entreprises de vente-par-catalogue. Aujourd’hui, l’entreprise qui emploie plus de 50 000 personnes et fait partie des plus grandes entreprises cotées en bourse, a élargi son offre de produits et est établie aux Etats-Unis, Canada, Angleterre, France, Allemagne, Autriche, Italie, Espagne, Brésil, Japon et la Chine, et expédie des produits du monde du détail, des produits électroniques ainsi que du contenu numérique, partout dans le monde. thumb|70px|Dell Tandis que des entreprises telles qu’Amazon.com avec ses livres en-ligne, ou Dell en étant la première entreprise à offrir ses ordinateurs uniquement que par le biais des commandes en-ligne dès 1997, ont eu un impact majeur sur l’évolution du commerce de détail électronique, d’autres entreprises qui n’avaient que pignon-sur-rue n’ont eu d’autres choix que de suivre cette évolution en améliorant leur présence sur l’internet, s’ils voulaient garder leurs portes ouvertes. Plusieurs d’entre elles ont adopté une approche hybride, tandis que d’autres tardent à suivre, même si le n’est pas encore au point de remplacer complètement le commerce de détail traditionnel. Ayant commencé ses activités en 1886, thumb|left|100px|Barnes & Noble Barnes & Noble, et plus près de nous les Archambault, Indigo-Chapters ainsi que Renaud-Bray n’ont pas eu le choix d’ajouter le magasinage en-ligne à leur services, puisque l’arrivée d’Amazon.com menaçait leur survie. La croissance des ventes en ligne s’est faite de façon phénoménale entre 2001 et 2007, et elle continue à lentement prendre sa place dans le cœur des consommateurs canadiens, pour toutes les catégories de produits. 'Définitions & éthymologie' Dans le monde des affaires, les expressions “''Commerce de détail électronique”'', “''e-tailing”'' et “'''etailing'”'' “'''electronic retailing'” sont les plus fréquemment utilisées, lorsque l’on parle de ''Commerce électronique en-ligne. Provenant de la contraction de l’expression anglophone “'''electronic retail'”'', le terme e-tailing est défini comme étant l’action de vendre au détail des marchandises et/ou des services, à l’aide de l’internet. Ceux qui font du e-tailing sont des e-tailers. Le commerce électronique (e-commerce / e-business) consiste à vendre et acheter des produits et services à l’aide de l’internet. Le'' “commerce de détail électronique / e-tailing”'' n’est que l’une des composantes du commerce électronique et est composé d’une gamme de vitrines virtuelles ''(virtual storefronts) qui comportent des catalogues individuels à chacune des entreprises. Ces ''commerces de détail électroniques / e-tailors peuvent aussi être réunis dans des “'centre d’achats virtuels”. '' Dans le commerce de détail électronique, les transactions commerciales sont faites directement avec le consommateur (business-to-consumer) B2C EC. Mais dans le commerce de détail électronique, la distinction entre le B2B et le B2C est de moins en moins claire, puisque de plus en plus d’entreprises vendent à la fois aux consommateurs (B2C), et aux entreprises (B2B). 'Brick-and-mortar / des briques et du mortier. '''C’est une entreprise qui a une présence physique, par opposition à celle qui n'existe que sur Internet. Par cette expression, on désigne une entreprise de vente traditionnelle ayant pignon sur rue, c'est-à-dire des points de vente physiques dans des immeubles précis. On définit une entreprise 'click-and-mortar 'comme étant une entreprise de type ''brick-and-mortar qui se propose aussi des produits sur l'Internet. Le '''pure player '''n’est basé uniquement que sur l'Internet. '''Ce qui se vend sur internet Produits Matériel électronique, fournitures de bureau, sport & mise en forme, livres & musique, jouets & passe-temps, santé & beauté, divertissements, vêtements, bijoux, voitures, matériel informatique & logiciels, alimentation, médicaments, animaux domestiques, etc. Services Voyages et tourisme (hospitalité), marché de l’emploi & services de placement, immobilier , assurances, bourse & placements, banque et finances personnelles, outils d’aide à la décision, livraison de produits, articles numériques, divertissements et jeux. Partenariat avec les marchands / Détaillants, distributeurs & revendeurs 40% du commerce d’une entreprise comme Amazon.com provient de ses associés, les revendeurs / third-party resellers. Une commission est accordée lorsqu’une vente résulte d’une référence d’un de ces associés, et tandis qu’une entreprise comme e-Bay, Amazon s’occupe de gérer les paiements et la livraison des produits. 'Statistiques sur le commerce électronique en-ligne' left . Le commerce de détail : l'impact des achats en ligne Le commerce de détail : l'impact des achats en ligne 'Introduction' L’évolution du commerce électronique et la croissance rapide des achats en ligne sont en train de changer l’industrie du commerce de détail traditionnel et apportent un certain nombre de nouveaux défis pour les détaillants physiques et les magasins spécialisés qui doivent changer leurs modelés d’affaire pour faire face aux menaces apportées pour le commerce électronique. D'ailleurs, le taux de la pénétration d'Internet augmente rapidement dans le monde chaque année [1] et de plus en plus les consommateurs tournent vers l’achat en ligne. Malgré tout, le commerce en détail hors ligne est loin d’être remplacé par le commerce électronique, mais les détaillants physiques ne peuvent pas sous-estimer le potentiel du commerce en ligne. Il est aussi important que les détaillants traditionnels comprennent l'importance de la mobilité de l'Internet et ses fonctions sociales, ainsi comme l'urgence de suivre les changements dans la vitesse où ils se produisent [2]. L'inertie ou une réaction lente à ces changements peut menacer la survie du détaillant physique [3]. thumb|300px|Source: Forrester Research - US Online Retail Forecast De plus, l'Internet n'est pas seulement utilisé pour l'achat en ligne. Les fonctionnalités comme les résultats de recherches, des commentaires et les évaluations des produits influencent aussi l'intention d'achat du consommateur dans un magasin hors ligne [4] . Selon Forrester, en 2014, le web va influencer 53 % du total des ventes au détail en 2014 aux États-Unis [5] . Ainsi, considérant ces changements dans les habitudes de consommation, les détaillants traditionnels doivent investir dans une synergie multicanal intelligente. Autrement dit, ils doivent penser à une stratégie qui intègre intelligemment les environnements de vente au détail en ligne et hors-ligne [6] . En conclusion, le canal en ligne offre des avantages considérables aux détaillants. Comme a dit Paul C. Strzelec dans son article intitulé Online vs. Offline Shopping : Retailers Must Respond, " l’Internet doit être une extension du magasin physique. Le monde virtuel a beaucoup à offrir en terme d'expérience de magasinage hors ligne et vice-versa [7] ". 'Commerce de détail en ligne vs hors ligne en quelques chiffres' thumb|left|300px|Source: Canadean © Le chiffre d’affaires du commerce de détail en ligne a atteint 585,5 milliards de dollars en 2011 [8] alors que le commerce de détail total a enregistré plus de 14 trillions de dollars dans la même année [9] , de sorte que les ventes au détail en ligne ne représentent encore que 4 % du total commerce de détail à l'échelle mondiale. thumb|296px|Source: Canadean © Malgré la faible participation sur le chiffre d'affaires total, le commerce en ligne a enregistré au cours des années 2006-2011 une croissance moyenne de 15%, alors que la croissance moyenne du commerce de détail total était de 7 % pour la même période[10. Amazon vs Wal-Mart Wal-Mart, le plus grand détaillant au monde, a terminé l'année 2012 avec des revenus de 443,854 milliards de dollars de ventes au détail [11] , alors que Amazon, le plus grand détaillant en ligne, a atteint le chiffre de 61,09 milliards en 2012 [12] . Si le volume des ventes d’Amazon est encore faible par rapport à Wal-Mart, le taux de croissance annuel d’Amazon impressionne. Entre les années 2007 et 2012, le taux de croissance moyen d’Amazon a été de 33 % alors que le taux de croissance moyenne de Wal-Mart a atteint 6%. thumb|290px|Source: Wal-Mart Annual Report 2012 et 2007, Amazon Annual Report 2011 et Wikipedia Au cours des cinq dernières années, les ventes d’Amazon ont quadruplé et pendant l'événement Retail Big Show [14] , connu comme le plus grand événement de détail à New York, les spécialistes ont déclaré qu’en 10 ans l’Amazon doit dépasser le chiffre d’affaires du détaillant Wal-Mart [15] . En conséquence, même si tardivement, Wal-Mart commence à investir massivement dans sa plate-forme web. En 2011, Wal-Mart a acquis l’entreprise de technologie Kosmix pour 300 millions de dollars [15] , a embauché 200 personnes pour l'équipe de développement [16] et a créé @WalmartLabs, une division de recherche pour développer son commerce en ligne [17] . Malgré tout cet investissement, les ventes en ligne de Wal-Mart ont représenté moins de 2 % du chiffre d'affaires total de l’entreprise en 2011, soit moins de 8 milliards de dollars [18] . Le chiffre peut paraître impressionnant, mais pas par rapport à l'Amazon, son principal concurrent. Le défi est donc bien réel pour Wal-Mart [19] . Avec la pression croissante exercée par Amazon, Wal-Mart a décidé de cesser la vente du Kindle, le lecteur de livres numériques d’Amazon. La raison est simple, Amazon vend les mêmes produits que Wal-Mart, ce qui en fait d’Amazon un concurrent et non un collaborateur. En vendant le Kindle, Wal-Mart a encouragé la vente de livres numériques et non des livres physiques disponibles dans leurs magasins hors ligne [20] . Ce n'est là qu'un exemple du conflit entre ces deux entreprises. Apparemment, la guerre entre les géants de la vente au détail en ligne et hors-ligne qui a débuté il y a quelques années est loin d'être terminée et prévoir qui va gagner est toujours difficile. 'Amazon Prime - plus de pression encore sur le détaillent hors ligne' Amazon a créé un programme d'adhésion appelé Amazon Prime. Pour 79 $ par année, les clientes Prime peuvent avoir la livraison illimitée en deux jours ou, pour 3.99 $ par article, les clients recevant les produits en un jour [21] . De plus, les clients ont accès limité à la bibliothèque de livres numériques pour le Kindle et à streaming’s des films [22] . En 2011, le nombre total des membres du programme Prime a atteint 5 millions de clients, avec une croissance moyenne de 20 % par année. Pour compléter, les clients Prime dépensent 130% de plus que les clients réguliers d'Amazon [23] . Jusqu'à présent, la stratégie d’Amazon semble fonctionner. 'Avantages du commerce en ligne ' * Coût : La section de comparaison des prix permet aux consommateurs de comparer rapidement les prix d'un certain nombre de détaillants en ligne qui offrent le même produit et leur permet de choisir le moins cher. * Accès : Le consommateur n'a pas besoin d'aller voir les produits. Il n’y a pas d’espace physique. * Inventaire : Un plus grand nombre et variété des stocks. * Flexibilité du temps : Les consommateurs peuvent accéder le site 24/7 et magasiner dans le milieu de la nuit, par exemple. * Mondialisation : En vendant ses produits à l'échelle mondiale, les entreprises peuvent augmenter la probabilité de survie, de succès et de croissance. * Collecte de données de consommation : Il est plus facile d'obtenir des informations sur les clients et leurs habitudes de consommation en ligne. * Les clients évitent les ventes désagréables et environnements de stress : Un certain nombre de clients trouvent les vendeurs ennuyeux et n'aiment pas l'idée de se faire poser trop de questions par les vendeurs. * Capacités promotionnelles en ligne : Les capacités de promotion en ligne sont infinies que l'on peut placer des annonces sur des sites relatifs aux produits / services qu'ils fournissent. Source : Bizcovering.com [24] 'Inconvénients du commerce en ligne' * Coût de maintenance du site : La maintenance, les mises à jour, les frais de serveur et d'autres frais connexes. * Problèmes d’accomplissement : délai de livraison est la principale préoccupation mentionnée par la plupart des acheteurs en ligne. Les paiements sont effectués tout de suite et le produit prend environ 5-7 jours pour atteindre le client. * Préoccupations de paiement et de sécurité ''': les gens sont inquiets que leurs renseignements personnels soient utilisés et abusés si on les donne en ligne. * '''Manque d'appréciation sensorielle du produit : certains produits ont besoin de stimulation pour l’acheter. Par exemple, sauf si vous savez déjà ce qu'un parfum sent, vous ne voudriez pas aller en ligne pour l'acheter. * Le manque de personnel de vente et un service personnalisé : Certaines personnes sont incapables de faire des achats en ligne sans aide. * Absence d'un environnement social : voir et comprendre la culture de l'entreprise est d'une importance capitale pour certains acheteurs. Sans connaître la culture d'entreprise en ligne devient plus difficile à prendre une décision d’achat. * Questions technologiques : certains entrepreneurs se sentent technologiquement et craignent pouvoir diriger l'entreprise comme ils le font avec leurs magasins physiques. * Difficulté concernant le retour de marchandises : Certains consommateurs trouvent que l'idée de renvoyer un produit qu'ils n'aiment pas, prenne énormément de temps. À moins que le magasin soit à proximité, certains n'ont même pas pris la peine de retourner les produits. Source : Bizcovering.com [25] 'Autres données sur le commerce de détail' * Best Buy to close 15 stores in Canada : Best Buy affirme que la raison de la fermeture de 15 magasins au Canada est en raison de la pression des détaillants en ligne de l'électronique, comme Amazon et Apple. * Has e-commerce killed the high street ? L’innovation des médias en ligne de services tels que Netflix et Spotify menace la survie de de magasin comme Blockbuster et HMV. * Blockbuster follows HMV and Jessops in a terrible week for the high street : Il a été une semaine infernal dans le secteur du détail. Près de 10.000 emplois sont menacés et 1.000 magasins peuvent fermer. * Offline Retail Vs. Online Retail - Impact of product presentation on consumers : selon une étude menée par l’entreprise Caltech, les consommateurs étaient prêts à payer en moyenne 50 pour cent de plus pour les articles qu'ils pourraient toucher et voir. 'Le commerce de détail et le marketing' 'Le marketing-'mix' et e-marketing pour le commerce de détail' Dans le commerce de détail les gestionnaires marketing définissent leur plan en partant du mix marketing par contre dans le contexte actuel il faut qu’il considère autant le mix marketing comme l’e-marketing afin d’établir leurs stratégies et réussir leurs objectives. 'Le marketing mix' C’est en 1964 que Jerome McCarthy a défini le concept du mix marketing. Concept faisant référence à l’application d’un plan marketing à travers la définition de 4P (Produit, Prix, Place, Promotion). L’objective principal du mix marketing est de permettre aux gestionnaires d’identifier qu’est-ce qui peut être offert aux consommateurs à fin de satisfaire leurs besoins. Le mix marketing peut être adapté selon le type de produit ou service et permettra aux gestionnaires d’établir les stratégies à long terme et les tactiques à appliquer à court terme. 'Le e-marketing' Avec l’évolution de la technologie et du monde des affaires dans un contexte électronique, le mix marketing a évolué afin de devenir l’e-marketing. Même si le concept établit par Jerome McCarthy reste valide de nos jours il a aussi évolué car l’interaction avec le consommateur et les moyens de communication s’est transformé. Cet évolution amène les chercheurs à questionner la pertinence des 4P dans un contexte actuel, les recherches continuent toujours car un modèle universel n’a pas encore était délimité dû à l’évolution constante de la technologie et à la manque de compréhension de son potentiel. Par contre, la plupart des chercheurs considèrent que les 4P sont toujours valides mais ils doivent être adaptés à l’ère digitale . Ce qui donne comme résultat que dans l’actualité nous parlons des 7P au lieu de 4P 'Les 7P ' * Produit. '''Produit ou service inclus: la marque, le nom du produit, l’emballage, les accessoires, la garantie, le cycle de vie du produit, etc. Dans le contexte du commerce en ligne il existe maintenant le produit virtuel lequel est adapté et même personnaliser selon les suggestions des individus. * '''Prix. Incluant: les coûts de production, le prix de vente de la concurrence, le prix que le consommateur sera prêt à payer pour le produit, la stratégie du prix (selon le cycle de vie, la saison, etc.). Dans le contexte du commerce en ligne il faut noter que l’Internet permet de faire des comparaisons de prix instantanément avant de prendre une décision d’achat. * Place. Concept qui intègre: le choix d’un emplacement et du déménagement, la couverture du marché (marché local, exportation, etc.), le canal de distribution, l’entreposage, le processus de commande, etc. C’est ici que le commerce de détail à la possibilité de devenir virtuel. * Promotion. Incluant: la publicité, les relations publiques, les promotions de vente, le plan de communication/marketing. Contrairement au marketing traditionnel le web permet de mieux cibler les messages et d’avoir une idée plus précise du profil du client. * Les gens (People). '''La réputation de l’entreprise dépend, en grosse partie, du type de service que les employés donnent aux clients. La formation des employés, avoir les employés adéquats pour le poste, l’établissement des lignes de conduite, un bon service après-vente, etc. sont des points importants à ne pas négliger. * '''Processus. '''Comment la compagnie fonctionne afin de réaliser une vente, ça comprend: la vitesse de réponse aux demandes de clients, la façon de procéder à l’achat, la qualité du processus, entre autres. * '''Lieu physique (Physical evidence). Ce concept englobe ce que les clients peuvent voir et peuvent ou pas accepter. Ça comprend: les installations, l’apparence des employés, les emballages, etc. C’est tout ce qui peut bâtir ou détruire la confiance du consommateur vers l’entreprise. Dans un contexte en ligne par exemple il est important de rassurer le client en lui montrant un bon visuel du produit qu’il recevra plus tard. 'Outils communication marketing en ligne et hors ligne' En plus de l’évolution du mix marketing la façon de rejoindre le consommateur a aussi évoluer permettant l’apparition des nouveaux outils ce qui permet de pouvoir combiner autant les outils hors ligne comme en ligne qui pourront être adaptés aux stratégies marketing. 'Outils hors ligne' * Affichage. Comprend l’affichage évènementiel, affichage interactif, affichage indoor, affichage grand format, etc. * Communiqué de presse. Message diffusé à une population cible de journalistes pour annoncer différents évènements relatifs à la vie d’une entreprise. * Radio. 'Média de masse moins populaire que la télévision, mais par contre moins cher.1, 2 * Télévision.Média de masse ayant le plus de couverture. Aux États-Unis les gens dépensent environ 4 heures et demie par jour à la regarder, et 99% des gens en ont une. * Placement de produit. Placer sa marque ou son produit à ce qu'elle soit la plus visible possible, dans un film, un feuilleton ou une émission de télévision. * 'Médias tactiques ou médias de proximité. Affichage publicitaire alternatif aux grands réseaux d’affichage, Soit l’affichage dans les café, les bars, les salles de gym, les taxis etc. * PLV (Publicité sur le lieu de vente). Outils faisant partie du merchandising. Technique de communication directe, intégrée par les affiches et les affichettes (poster), les banderoles (streamer), les présentoirs (display), les distributeurs de coupons ou de dépliants (take-one), etc. 'Outils en-ligne' * Affichage. Achat d’espace et utilisation d’éléments graphiques ou visuels (bandeaux, pavés, skyscrapers, etc.) dans les sites web. * Search engine marketing (SEM). Technique qui permet de profiter de la recherche d’information sur internet. Il s’opère sur les moteurs de recherche et intègre le référencement naturel (Search Engine Optimisation - SEO) comme les liens commerciaux. *thumb|http://www.info-ecommerce.fr/3824/lhistoire-du-facebook-commerceRéférencement naturel (Search engine optimization (SEO)). . Intègration de techniques qui aident à positionner favorablement un site ou un ensemble de pages sur les premiers résultats naturels des moteurs de recherche correspondant aux requêtes. * Médias sociaux. Les médias sociaux permettent aux commerçants de mieux connaître ses clients, de créer des communautés, de mieux répondre aux questions et de le faire le plus rapidement possible. Les commerçants utilisent les réseaux sociaux principalement pour 3: promouvoir l’image de l’entreprise (88%), annoncer ses produits et services (83 %) et fidéliser la clientèle (71%). Au Québec une des plateformes la plus populaire est Facebook on remarque qu’au moins 44% des commerçants y sont. Entre autres on trouve Google +, linkedIn, twitter, etc 4. Il existe des compagnies qui compte avec une page Facebook transactionnelles ce qui donne l'origine au F-Commerce lequel prevoit une croissance importante d'ici 2015. * E-mail marketing. Message électronique personnalisé à un public ciblé afin de lui présenter une entreprise, un produit ou un service 5. * E-tailware. Logiciel qui aide les commerçants qui ont déjà un site web à créer des catalogues en ligne et des formulaires de commande, pour vendre des produits ou des services en ligne. Il existe d’autres logiciels pour l’adaptation du commerce électronique, tel est le cas du K-ecommerce qui peut être adapté autant pour le B2C que pour le B2B. * Marketing Mobile. Outil qui cherche à engager les consommateurs dans les messages publicitaires mobiles afin de: construire la loyauté de la clientèle, conduire les clients vers le point de vente, avoir des meilleurs résultats des campagnes publicitaires et ainsi conduire les ventes. Les méthodes les plus utilisés sont l'affichage, le site web mobile, la messagerie, les applications. Les consommateurs utilisent leurs téléphones mobiles principalement pour comparer des prix (46%), consulter de l’information (44%), trouver un magasin (36%) et pour avoir des coupons (17%). * Vidéo marketing. 'Vidéo promotionnelle d’un produit ou service dans le web, exemple à travers Youtube. L’objective est de créer un « buzz » et faire en sorte que le message devienne viral. Aux États-Unis, la pluspart de publicistes cherchent à faire connaître et à bâtir une marque, et seulement que 38,4% d’entre entre eux ont comme objective principal la vente. 6, 7 Advergaming et Social gaming. L’advergaming permet de faire un placement de produit dans les jeux vidéo dans le web. Cet outil permet d’avoir un haut taux de trafic si on considère que dans le monde la population de "social gamers" devrait atteindre 70 millions de personnes en 2012. C’est outil apporte de la notoriété et proportionne un profil de clients. Les jeux vidéos, en plus d’être dans le web, peuvent être joué sur des plateforme tel que Facebook ou Twitter, ce qui permet le partage et la création des communautés autour des jeux, résultat en une plus grande notoriété pour une marque, produit ou service. 'Stratégie marketing hors ligne et en ligne Dans l’actualité les entreprises établissent leurs stratégies afin de répondre aux besoins des consommateurs autant dans un contexte hors ligne comme en ligne. C’est en partant de la dentition des 7P qu’ils peuvent les établir, déterminer leur plan de communication à travers des outils hors ligne et en ligne pour ainsi réagir aux besoins du marché. Les consommateurs peuvent maintenant avoir un contact autant physique comme virtuel avec les commerçants. C’est ainsi que dans une stratégie marketing appliqué au commerce de détail il est important de considérer 8: L’adoption des médias sociaux. Afin d’établir un contact direct avec le consommateur et de savoir ce qu’il dit à propos de l’entreprise et de ses produits/services. L’objectif et non seulement d’écouter, mais d’interagir avec lui. L’adoption du commerce électronique. Avant d’adopter le commerce électronique il faut bien évaluer la valeur ajouté qu’on apporte au consommateur étant en ligne. Il faut aussi anticiper l’impact du commerce en ligne dans l’entreprise et les équipes de travail et déterminer l’offre de produit hors ligne et en ligne. Afin de réussir l’expérience d’achat en ligne il faut permettre aux cybernautes de partager leurs émotions à propos du produit/service en ligne, améliorer le processus d’achat lequel doit être facile et rapide, optimiser le site web et finalement intégrer l’analyse de donnés afin d’améliorer l’expérience d’achat. Commerce du détail hors ligne et sa stratégie web. Une étude fait par Deloitte au "Greater Vancouver Area" de 2011 démontre que les consommateurs visitent les sites web transactionnelles à 35.6% pour vérifier les prix, à 31.7% pour trouver des rabais, des coupons ou de l’information, à 26.6% pour chercher des idées cadeaux et à 27.7% pour chercher des évaluations des produits ou des recommandations. Au Canada Peter Barr, spécialiste du marché du détail au Deloitte Canada, mentionne que "jusqu'à 70% des acheteurs consultent Internet avant de se rendre au centre commercial", plutôt que d'acheter directement sur internet. Profiter de la technologie mobile. Les consommateurs cherchent une excellente expérience soit en ligne ou hors ligne et l’utilisation des téléphones intelligents, des tablettes, des applications et des sites web mobile peuvent aider à répondre aux besoins des consommateurs. L’important est de capter l’attention du consommateur et de l’inviter à réagir (partager, acheter, en parler, etc.). Importance de l'exploration des données / data mining. 'Il est important d’analyser les données disponibles afin de mieux connaître les clients et de mieux répondre à ce qu’ils cherchent, pour établir les stratégies de fidélisation9, par exemple. Ces données sont acquises plus facilement avec les outils d’analytique web. Le succès d’un commerce hors-ligne, en-ligne ou le mix des deux dépend de la stratégie des commerçants et des besoins des consommateurs. C'est le cas de Walmart, Macy’s, Best Buy, etc.10. 'L’avenir du commerce de détail 'Le commerce de détail offline' L’expansion du commerce de détail ne semble plus être un sujet nouveau dans les grands débats économiques, car avec des années de progression ce secteur a acquis ses lettres de noblesse dans le monde, comme étant une activité rentable pour le développement de certains pays comme la chine et l’inde, qui sont les chefs de file du commerce de détail sur le plan mondial 1. Le Canada compte près de 240000 établissements, avec 300000 employés au Québec (la majorité est située à Montréal, Montérégie et Québec), dans 6 sous-secteurs différents. La crise financière de 2008 a contribué à la chute considérable de la consommation de 4% en 2001 à 1,3% en 2009, et malgré toutes les difficultés rencontrées par le secteur, on constate une augmentation moyenne des indicateurs de croissance économique. L’avenir du commerce de détail est sur la bonne voie, car les acteurs du secteur prévoient une stabilité du nombre d’entreprises et d’emplois[2]. 'Les perspectives des acteurs du commerce de détail à l’horizon 2020' thumb|304px Une étude menée auprès de 160 dirigeants du secteur a permis de dévoiler les perspectives qui se présentent au commerce de détail. Ainsi les répondants sont bien convaincus que le commerce du détail est appelé à vivre une accélération dans sa transformation au cours des dix prochaines années. thumb|left|400px Le développement des nouvelles technologies aura un impact sur le commerce de détail en magasin, les détaillants devront davantage répondre aux attentes du consommateur qui sont de plus en plus exigeants et les magasins à grande surface vont diminuer au profit des petits magasins, d’où le retour du commerce de proximité. thumb|left|302px 'De nouvelles idées pour 2020' On pense que dans les années à venir les détaillants qui auront les prix les plus bas avec des produits de qualité seront les plus compétitifs sur le marché. Aussi, les consommateurs devenus de plus en plus exigeants auront droit à des offres personnalisées sur le marché. Et enfin, la qualité du service offert ainsi que l’utilité du produit étant primordiaux à la vente elle-même, on aura droit au développement du serviciel . 'Le commerce de détail au Québec' Selon Détail Québec d’autres changements se feront ressentir de 2012 à 2015. Premièrement, les femmes sont majoritairement présentes dans ce secteur, mais avec les difficultés rencontrées dans le domaine du recrutement les acteurs du commerce de détails s’orientent plus vers les mains d’œuvre étudiantine, et positionnant les retraités à l’honneur. Ensuite, Un équilibre permanent dans le commerce de détail, se fera sentir au niveau de l’emploi et des entreprises, l’augmentation des exemptions sur les taxes sera également un élément important dans ce sens qu’il aura un impact sur les ventes d’un certain type de secteur d’activités, et les questions liées aux heures d’ouverture et de fermeture des magasins au Québec se poseront. De plus, à cause de l'internationalisation des marchés, on assistera à l’entrée sur le marché canadien de nouvelles entreprises américaines telles que Target qui viendront dynamiser le commerce de détail, au détriment des petits détaillants québécois. 'Les changements qui auront le plus d’impact, d’ici 5 ans' La relation-client et l'expérience de magasinage profondément transformées par la technologie et les techniques permettront une meilleure connaissance de la clientèle. Les lieux et l'expérience de magasinage seront plus relaxantes, personnalisées et créatives. On assistera à une diminution du nombre de commerçants d’origine québécoise, ainsi qu'à une diversité culturelle et générationnelle de la clientèle et des employés. 'Le commerce en-ligne' L’avènement du commerce en-ligne à révolutionné le secteur du commerce de détail en magasin et le client a maintenant droit à un plus grand éventail de produits et services. Pour leur croissance en 2011 les e-marchands ont beaucoup travaillé sur leur offre, leur image, leur technologie et des outils de ciblage et de reconnaissance dans un contexte multicanal. La nouvelle tendance du moment consiste à explorer le commerce social et les opportunités du mobile. Les dépenses en-ligne devraient presque doubler en 2015 pour atteindre 30,5 milliards. Le marché se développant à toute vitesse, l'avenir est très favorable pour le commerce électronique 1. Pour le moment, le commerce de détail en-ligne n’est pas encore précisé pour les petits détaillants et semble encore difficile à implanter dans leur réseau. Mais s’ils aspirent se démarquer dans le commerce de détail, ils devront impérativement s'orienter sur le commerce électronique pour être plus compétitif sur le marché. 'Les données du commerce online d’ici 2015' thumb|230px Les chercheurs pensent que le commerce de détail en-ligne au canada conaitra une croissance qui aidera à l'augmentation du chiffre d’affaire des ventes. Au Québec l’avenir du commerce électronique sera plus axé vers l’utilisation du téléphone intelligent et ses applications mobile. L’utilisation des réseaux sociaux sera croissante et contribueront au succès d'événements tels le cyber boxing-day. 'Autres tendances pour 2020' L’arrivée du T-commerce, le commerce en ligne via la télévision interactive, sera l’un des canaux d’accès aux consommateurs, ce qui favorisera la croissance de l’utilisation des vidéos en lignes; le nombre de moyens de communication utilisés en 2015 sera deux fois supérieur à la population connectée; le prix ne représentera plus un élément de compétition sur le marché car les consommateurs s’intéresseront plus à la valeur du produit et à son utilité; de nombreux modèles économiques seront en parfaites intéraction sur le marché, à cause des situations de monopoles difficiles; le yield management et les enchères seront développés dans la plupart des secteurs et la présence des points de vente attractifs sera toujours un atout très important pour le développement du commerce électronique; les domaines qui pourront être touchés par les technologies 3.0 seront le web sémantique, le web pervasif et le marketing nomade; le e-commerce ne sera plus virtuel mais deviendra un commerce connecté aux consommateurs; les mots clés du commerce connecté seront "mobile, choix, vidéo, relation, transparence, plaisir, confiance, simplicité, participation, multi-écrans, écoute du client, humain, multi-accès, émotion, géolocalisation, interactivité, reconnaissance". Catégorie:Le commerce de détail et le marketing Catégorie:Notes & Références Catégorie:Le commerce de détail et le marketing Catégorie:Notes & Références 'Référence' Catégorie:Le commerce de détail et le marketing Catégorie:Notes & Références